jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquin Jorquera
Joaquin Jorquera is the main protagonist of 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sinners in the Sun.' He's one of only a few born Stand users in the Part, along with Nero Zeppeli and Leonard Stroheim, and a few enemy Stand Users. His Stand is Sympathy for the Devil. Appearance Joaquin is approximately 5'10", with hazel eyes, black hair and olive skin. While the part is stylistically like the original three Jojo parts (muscly men), he's actually only "fit," not athletic or muscular. It's a joke from both Stroheim and Zeppeli that Holly could beat him in a fight (Joaquin gladly says to this: "I hope so. She's an officer of the law."). He almost invariably wears casual, "aesthetic" clothes, usually geometric designs on T-shirts with jeans and skate shoes. History Childhood Joaquin Jorquera was born in Oak Harbor, Washington and spent his childhood there with little exception. All throughout his early life, he was best friends with Dorian Brando. They were both awkward, unpopular virgins, and the main difference between them was their satisfaction with the status quo. While Dorian Brando left Oak Harbor shortly after graduation, joined the Zeppeli gang in Seattle and gained his Stand, Dancing With Myself, through hard work and determination, Joaquin stayed behind and lived a boring, directionless life; Joaquin is usually that sort of guy. 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Buried Arrow' Old Friends, New Hobbies However, at the age of 20, a lonely Joaquin decides to catch up with Dorian. When he can't find him through his family or social media, he decides to search for him in Seattle, using phonebooks and word-of-mouth. While Joaquin is clearly unsuited to big-city life, he still manages to find Dorian... when his former friend's in the process of killing an enemy gang member. Before Dorian can explain, Joaquin walks away, but accidentally ends up on Skid Row... since that's the part of town Dorian obviously lives in. He's accosted by Richard Speedwagon, who apologizes when he realizes Joaquin is really down on his luck. Ricky was never meant to be a gangster. Anyway, Speedwagon introduces Joaquin to Daiya Straizo, who offers to teach him how to use his Stand, . Personality and Relationships Overall Personality Dorian Brando While Joaquin and Dorian used to be best friends (from age 5 to 18), Dorian admits that he had no other choice, as his sociopathic tendencies made it hard for him to make other friends. While Dorian never forsakes his gang membership and doesn't even hang out with Joaquin again, he shows his humanity most when Joaquin confronts or even just interacts with him. Joaquin has trouble seeing Dorian for the monster he technically is, seeing instead an emotionally-deficient man manipulating and being manipulated in the criminal underground, a chessmaster marionette; he refuses to believe Dorian has killed an innocent man, which Dorian and his partner confirm as untrue (Dorian only murders criminals). He and Dorian are shown making up at the end of the Part, and Dorian rejoins Zeppeli's gang to be in closer contact with Joaquin. In the fight with Dancing With Myself, Joaquin is too flustered to do anything, and succumbs quickly to Dorian's witty use of his Stand. While Dorian beat Zeppeli with difficulty but without regret, he can't handle injuring his former friend, and loses quickly to Speedwagon as a result. Richard Speedwagon Richard Speedwagon never intimidates Joaquin, who is used to being bullied and suggests Speedwagon is too dumb to cover up his murder (at their first interaction, when Speedwagon attempts to threaten him). Speedwagon actually respects Joaquin more for being a "weak badass," that is, a man who acknowledges his weakness but refuses to give in to threats, and sees him as the answer to Daiya's problems (while Daiya is less than enthusiastic). However, while Joaquin gladly rooms with Speedwagon, he's still slightly annoyed by Speedwagon's strange "loyalty" and awkward, upfront friendship. Speedwagon is the first completely self-confident person Joaquin has truly been friends with, and it makes him uncomfortable. However, Speedwagon slowly brings Joaquin out of his shell, and Joaquin comes to appreciate Speedwagon's candid character. Daiya Straizo Daiya sees Joaquin as being able to defeat the Triads' leader, but little else. She trains him with glee but doesn't see much beyond that.